Fly Away Xmas Love
by Shrimpy-lil-Shaman
Summary: A yaoi fanfic idea for YohManta that just suddenly popped up in my head. Manta has to leave for America due to his father's business So Yoh confesses his love. (It's a few days before X-mas)


Chuck: I don't know how I though up this one. Oh well, please enjoy and review. Oh, if you're wondering why Bwotherly Love hasn't been updated in awhile, it's because I'm ritting a series of One Shots and stuff, though I probably wont post most.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You're leaving!?!"  
The small sixteen year old nodded quietly as he sipped his hot chocolate. " My dad wants to run his business in America for awhile and he wants me to learn how to for when I'm older. He's already left with the rest of my family, and I'm leaving at 3:00p.m. I.... I have to go. That's why I was packing the other day."  
Yoh slammed his fist into the airport chain link fence, cutting his hand a little on the ice that had formed. "You can't! Who knows how long he'll make you stay there! What if....what if you never come back!?!"  
"Yoh-kun.... my family is counting on me. If I don't go....the business...."  
"To hell with the business! You can't leave!"  
Manta blushed as Yoh crouched down and wrapped his arms around him. "Yoh...Yoh-kun....."  
"Manta.....you're the most important thing to me. Please don't leave."  
Manta smiled softly, then hugged him. "I'll be back soon. I promise."  
"But.... what if you forget us? What if you like America better?"  
"Yoh-kun, I would never forget you or anyone else. Don't worry."  
Yoh looked deeply into Manta's eyes, as snowflakes stained his cheek. "Manta... Christmas isn't for a few days, but if you're not gonna be here. I wanna give you my gift now." He searched his pocket for a moment, then slowly pulled out what looked like a silver chain.  
Manta blushed once again, as Yoh slowly placed it on his neck. He then looked down and saw it was a leaf locket. "Oh Yoh-kun....how did...."  
"It took almost all the money I earned with my new job to have the man design and craft it. He said I must've wanted to give it to a special friend, and you know what I said? I said, 'Sir, I'm not giving this to a special friend...."  
Manta lowered his head, thinking Yoh no longer cared for him.  
"...I'm giving this locket to the one I love."  
Manta looked up, his face pure red, then he looked back at the locket. "Oh, Yoh-kun....this is beautiful, but......I forgot about Christmas and I didn't get you anything. Is there anything I can quickly do to make it up to you?"  
Yoh smiled. "Well.....there is...one thing....."  
"Anything, Yoh-kun."  
Yoh suddenly wrapped his arms around Manta and kissed him passionately. The kiss seemed to last forever as Yoh rubbed Manta's back.  
Eventually Manta heard his pilot begin calling him, then he quickly looked down at his watch. "Oh no, it's 3:00p.m." Manta quickly grabbed his bag, then he began to run, when he suddenly skidded to a stop and turned back. "Yoh-kun....I have to...."  
"It's okay, Manta. Just promise to come home soon."  
"Okay Yoh-kun." Manta ran back to Yoh one last time, and kissed his cheek, then he ran to the plane. When he was aboard and buckled in, he looked out the window as he began to take off and waved to his friend, now knowing the true feeling's in his heart. Yoh waved then slowly walked away, then Manta sat back down.  
The business man that worked for his father looked down at Manta, then smiled. "My Manta, that's a nice locket."  
Manta nodded, then realized their was a piece of paper in it. "Huh, what's this?" He slowly opened the locket, then smiled reading the note.  
"Manta, This is just a small note to say,  
The feelings in my heart, must be sent from above,  
cause Manta Oyamada, you're the one I love."  
Manta held the note close, then smiled. "I love you too Yoh-kun, and I'll come back really soon. I promise."  
  
***********************************************************************Chuck : So what did you think? Please review to tell me. 


End file.
